Vaati's Secrets
by Legendoffun
Summary: Vaati Varmins is the new kid at Forest Academy. He meets his new 'friends', Dark Dusk and Shadow Shades. Will Vaati fit in? Will people accept him? My first Vaati-centric fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Alternate universe and T for safety. OC characters are in this story, but don't really play super major parts. Please review after reading. Thanks for being patient! New Chapter!
1. Meeting Shadow

**Author's Note: This is my first story about Vaati. He is in school, and his roommates, Shadow Shades and Dark Dusk are his friends. But there is many things he hadn't told them about. Looking for a spelling beta who really likes Vaati stories. This one is replacing my old story, Falling for the Dark. Characters are from that story, but aren't very important. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_I had only just arrived at my dorm and started settling in. I was the new kid at Forest Academy. I had no friends in my childhood, and I probably won't get any here. Everyone just teases me about my looks. No one every just pushed it aside and became friends with me. _

_I finally finished unpacking my suitcase and putting things in the right place. My bed had light purple sheets, with a white comforter. I slid my suitcase under my bed and picked up my school books before placing them in my bag. I grabbed my key and left the room._

_Everyone was in class except me. I placed my books in my locker and decorated the outside with letters. Vaati Varmins. Not much designs, but tornados and whirlwinds. I wasn't going to tell anyone my secret. The secret of my powers. I wasn't going to tell anyone about my childhood either. That would just have to remain...private._

_I slowly walked towards the principal's office to get my schedule. I hesitated at the door, unsure of myself. I didn't know what was behind the door. I just was not sure. I turned the knob slowly and cracked it open. Apparently, someone was in there._

"I'm sorry, it just couldn't be helped. You see -"

"This is very disappointing, you need to be on your best behavior Shadow, not your worst. You could get yourself suspended if you keep this up. Also, your grades..."

"I know! I have tried my best, but they always end up in... blasting volcanos! I tried tutors, but they all quit on me, I hope our new roommate can help me."

"And he is here, welcome Mr. Varmins, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks. I, uh, need to get my schedule and map."

"You won't need a map, Shadow here will show you around, since, he isn't going back to class." The principal glared at Shadow, while the guy swallowed uneasily.

"Thanks. Can we start?" I asked, "I guess I will see you later -"

"Mr. Shirvan. Yes, see you soon, but I hope not in trouble." Mr. Shirvan said smiling.

"Come on let's start." Shadow said, walking out. I followed, examining him. He had black hair and purple eyes. He wore the school uniform, and had ruffled hair. He carried his backpack on his left shoulder and was right-handed. I was left-handed. In the meantime, Shadow noticed I was staring at him.

"Uh, dude?" He questioned

"What?" I snapped, coming back to reality.

"Sorry man, just don't like when people stare at me. It makes me nervous. Anyway, I am Shadow Shades."

"Right, I am Vaati Varmins. The new kid." I said

"Varmins? Hmm, you might want to meet Dark when he gets out of class. So Vaati, what do you do for fun?"

I swallowed, "well. I like to read and write -"

"A writer? Maybe you will be lucky enough to become one of the staff members of our school paper."

"That would be interesting." I muttered.

"Well, do you think that you might make it?" Shadow asked, a smirk starting to show, "oh, this is the cafeteria, you will see it bustling with people at lunchtime."

"Figures."

"Next is the gymnasium, I think a class is in gym."

I followed him toward the loud sounds of footsteps and whistles.

Shadow opened the door and walked in, showing me the locker rooms.

"Oh, right, Elian is in this class." Shadow muttered, "she is one of my friends."

"What's she like?" I questioned, "does she run from you?"

Shadow laughed, "no, she waves and is pretty nice. You might want to meet her after class is out for the day."

"What do you do after class?" I questioned

"Study, clean up, chat, have fun. Well, as long as you don't have detention. Which I got."

"Oh well." I said unsympathetically. "That's your fault."

"Hey! You don't have to spit it at me!" Shadow retorted

"Whatever, continue with the tour."

We walked out the gym, and walked along a hallway.

"These are the classrooms, anything that has '1A or 4A' will be here, because it is the 'A' section. There is 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D, 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D, 3A, 3B, 3C, 3D, 4A, 4B, 4C, and 4D. Those are all the classes." Shadow explained

"OK, I get it. Anything else that is important?" I questioned

"Where to find them." Shadow said smiling

"Is there a map?"

"Oh yeah, in the principal's office, but a tour is more exciting. You get someone who has experience -"

"And goes to detention. Yeah, thanks."

"Not everyone gets detention! Like Mr. Perfect grades and looks, Daniel Parker."

"You sound envious."

"Well, that's because he's perfect. And a jerk..."

"A jerk? Why would you be envious of a jerk just because he has perfect looks? I mean, I rather have an ugly person who is nice, than a snobby, perfect person."

"You would?"

"Yeah Shadow."

"Hmm, you should tell Daniel that."

"When does class start?"

"6am."

"End?"

"4pm."

"That's long."

"It is an academy."

"Not all academies are like that."

"Everyone is different."

"Is this the end of the tour?"

"Minds well as be, class ends in 5 minutes, I want you to meet my friends. Or make your own if you want."

"Now that I think about it, aren't you my roommate?"

"Yup."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Anything that interests you besides writing?"

"Weather."

"Oh, I thought you would have liked radios and loud music."

"I'm a fan of peace and quiet."

"The BAND! I love them too! They are like so -"

"No, not the band, who names themselves that if they are just going to disturb it?"

"Well...apparently, they did."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you like the replacement? I hope you do, it has three good people in it. Please review.  
**


	2. Meet Dark, Darin & Elian

**Author's Note: OK. Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing, following, favouring and supporting this! I will start writing now :P**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V  
**

_The bell rung and I ran towards the hallways. I was going to introduce Vaati to Dark when..._

"Shadow! What brings _you _around," a voice asked, "a shame you got detention and no one believed you."

"What do you want Darin? I don't have time for this!"

"So you brought the new kid so you could make him just like you, a filthy whelp." Darin spat

"Whatever, out of my way!" I said, pushing him backwards and signaling Vaati to come on. Vaati hesitated, before walking up to me.

"Is he the jerk you were talking about?" Vaati questioned

"One of them. I suggest, no recommend you keep out of their way."

Vaati nodded, "where's you friend?"

"He's coming." I replied, spotting the trademark hat. I grinned when Dark appeared.

"Hey, what's up?" Dark greeted

"I'm good." Vaati answered.

"You are Vaati right?" Dark questioned

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you, I am Dark Dusk." Dark said, introducing himself to Vaati, while shaking his hand. "What's up Shadow?"

"Nothing really, besides showing -"

"Vaati around campus. OK, aren't we going back to the dorm?"

"Yeah, come on Vaati." I said, turning around and heading to our dorm.

...At the dorm...

"Well, you like?" Dark questioned

"Yeah. I already unpacked. Are we allowed off campus?" Vaati questioned.

I exchanged a glance with Dark, "only on the weekends, or we might get in trouble..."

"Wind blazes, can't you just... go? I don't prefer to be a caged sentry."

"Caged sentry?" I asked

Vaati nodded, "do you know what it is?"

"No." I replied truthfully, "but it sounds like a cool pet."

"It is."

"Wait. Are you saying...you have one!?" Dark almost squealed

"Yeah, he's my, er, messenger."

"Cool, can we see him?" I asked

"Sure." Vaati said, walking into his room and coming back out with a purple fuzzball.

"Oh my gosh! A sentry! Those are like soo rare and expensive!" Dark squealed excitedly, "can I pet it?"

"Carefully." Vaati warned

Dark nearly melted when he touched the sentry.

"What's its name?"

"Varmin."

"Oh. That's cool." I said, petting Varmin softly.

"Got to put him away." Vaati said, walking back in his room. I peeked in and saw Vaati put him on top of his dresser. Vaati turned around and said, "where to next?"

"You should meet Elian." I said walking out the door, "as I told you earlier, she is very nice."

"OK. Let's go then." Vaati said, following me, "where do we find her anyway? At a nail salon."

"Nope. At the school paper building. She is the editor of the paper."

"Maybe she will let you join." Dark said, following me as we walked off to find her. Vaati followed us and pulled out his phone.

* * *

**Vaati's P.O.V**

I followed them to find Elian while playing 'The Minish Cap' app on my phone. Though it didn't follow the plot I was ok with it. I never did like the plot.

I saved and put my phone in my pocket and running up to them.

"So, what does she look like?" I questioned

"She has reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and smiles a lot."

"She is friendly?" I asked

"You could put it like that." Dark said, "here we are, Forest Publishers Building."

It was a small brick building that must have been remodeled before. It had glass windows and wooden doors. The bricks were drawn on with statements like 'feed your imagination' and 'fiction rules!' On the bricks. Dark opened the door and let me in first.

"This is nice." I said to no one in particular, "I wonder how cool it would be to type here..."

"Are you here to apply?" A voice asked.

"Hey Elian." I heard Shadow say from behind me

"Hi. Is Vaati applying to be an editor or staff member?"

"Staff." I said

"You have typed before?" Eli asked

"Yeah."

"You know mistakes when you see them?"

"Yup."

"Well then prove it with this test." Eli said, handing me a paper and pen.

I glanced at it and saw it was a short story. I examined it closely before searching for typos. I immediately scribbled a line across them before handing it back.

"Wow, you were right. Alright, you will need this."

She handed me a card and 'writer's badge' before leaving. She came back with a package.

"Here you go Vaati, welcome to the writing club."

"Gee, thanks." I replied

"Well I have to get back to work, I guess I'll see you later then." Elian said, waving and walking into a room that read 'Editors'. We left, and went back to the dorm. I opened the package and pulled out a piece of paper that told me to scan it with my school tablet.

I looked around for it quickly and grabbed it. I turned it on and read the owner's guide and stuff. I put on the password and scanned the paper. An app showed up labeled, 'Writer's Corner'. I opened the app and searched around with the manual. I agreed to the terms of use and went back to my main screen. I clicked the camera and took a picture if my sentry. I used that as my wallpaper before turning it off and putting it on my nightstand.

It had been a long day, so I left the room to take a shower. I came back and got dressed for bed and got it. I looked at my pet sentry. Watching it flap its wings and fly to me.

"Why are you going to sleep?" It asked me

"Unfortunately, I have class tomorrow, I need to get some sleep. Good night, talk to you after class..."

I dozed off, thinking of how class would go, and if people would except me before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for following and reviewing Mage Vaati! That meant a lot to me! Please review!**


	3. Breakfast, Canace, & Vaati's 1st Class

**Author's Note: OK. Here is chapter 3. So far I have two awesome reviewers and followers! Thanks that means a lot to me! I will start now, since you are waiting. This is my longest chapter yet for this story!**

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V**

_The next morning we waited outside Vaati's room. I'm guessing he overslept, because breakfast is in 5 minutes. I waited anxiously with Shadow, for the answer to our frequent knocking._

"Vaati get up!" I shouted on the other side of the door

Shadow's stomach growled, "Dark, I'm going to eat, see ya."

Shadow left the dorm room, leaving me all alone at Vaati's door. I opened the door, and spotted Vaati's alarm clock on the floor, still beeping, while Vaati had a couple of pillows on his head. I picked up the clock and set it right, before 'digging up' Vaati from the pillow pile.

"Get up! I want to eat!" I said angrily

Vaati lifted his head and stared at me, "can't you see I am sleeping?"

"Yes, I can! And I want to eat, so get dressed and come on!" I shouted

Vaati slipped out of bed before murmuring something unpleasant. He fixed up his bed and grabbed his uniform.

"Do you mind?" He said, glancing at me.

I left the room and sat on the floor. Vaati would make me late if he did this everywhere. Imagine him sitting there, trying to place his homework papers neatly down, but they keep sprawling out on the floor. And we have to wait!

Vaati came out his room with his backpack on his shoulders. He yawned, and said, "what's for breakfast?"

"Come on and you will find out." I said unhappily, opening the door and walking out in the hallway. Vaati followed asking questions like 'is it tasty?' or, 'what do you eat on weekends?'. I was rather upset that I wouldn't be first in line like most of the times. Vaati didn't seem to care if he ate or not.

..._At the cafeteria_...

Shadow and Elian had reserved a table for us, and were talking back and forth about something.

"Your finally here." Elian said, acknowledging our presence

"Yeah, it took Vaati a while to get out of bed. I had to dig him out of the pillows." I remarked

Vaati just mumbled something about 'breakfast' and left for the line. I followed him, my stomach starting to crunch up and kick me in all sorts of places. And that was _not _pleasant.

"Vaati, what time do you originally get up?" I asked

"9 o'clock." He replied, grabbing a platter

"9! You would miss breakfast and 1 and a half classes! You have to wake up at 6:45 sharp!"

"Do I have to?"

"Breakfast at 7."

"Well, I'll just wait until lunch."

"Vaati, this is a serious matter, you have to improve your waking up skills!"

"Is that even a skill?"

"Well...no, not that I know of."

"That's a shame."

**Shadow's P.O.V**

"So, Shadow, how's Vaati?" Elian asked, as soon as they left for the line

"He's OK, I mean, he needs to get up earlier, but he's just fine."

"OK, do you think it was right that he became a writer?"

"Yes, he did pass the test, and he also likes (or loves) to type. At least, I think. We don't know _everything _about him. But he will tell us eventually, like everyone else does."

"How are you so sure?"

"He talks to a pet."

"Isn't that kind of weird?"

"Not weird, more like...insane."

"Well, I guess my sister is insane because she talks to her cat."

"OK, enough of this topic, how are you Eli?"

"I'm fine, I mean, my roommates stay up late, but I can't issue a problem against them."

"And why is that?"

"Because no other rooms are free for the time being."

_That's funny, because Vaati slipped into our room with no problem at all. Even if he was new, I thought all the rooms were full? Fate can be funny... I think we need to find out more about Vaati. He didn't even tell where he was from..._

Dark and Vaati came back with their trays and sat down.

Vaati looked down on his plate and started eating immediately. Dark just poked his pancakes with his fork.

"Are you alright, are you eating?" I questioned Dark

"Yeah I'm fine, not really hungry now."

"Does your stomach object with that?" I said, stealing a pancake off his plate and eating it, "because I would gladly get seconds if breakfast wasn't about to end, and it wasn't such a long line."

"I'll keep two." Dark said, stuffing them in his mouth and chewing quickly. He grabbed his glass of orange juice and starting drinking it.

"Bleh, this tastes watered down."

"That's because you got the last bit." Vaati pointed out, smiling, "and I got the freshest cup."

"Whatever," Dark said, picking up his tray and putting it away.

"Well, I have to go, see you later." Elian said, getting up and waving bye.

"Well, how do you like the school?" I asked

"I'll answer that question this weekend."

**'BRING! RING! BRING! RING! BRINNNNGGGG!'**

The breakfast bell ended and I walked out to got get my math books which were in my locker. I did the combination and opened it. I grabbed a pencil, small note-taking notepad, and my books. I shut it and stuck them in my bag. I turned around only to meet... Darin.

"What brings you here?" I asked, arching one eyebrow up, "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't _you _be in class?"

"Never say the same question to the same person." I remarked

"Where'd you get that from, 'shopper's poppers?'"

"Funny, that is where I got it from."

Darin tried to trip me, but instead, I jumped over his leg and landed on the other side. Darin swung his fist at me, but I counterattacked it by twisting his wrist the wrong way. He shouted in pain and gripped his wrist, while growling at me menacingly.

"I'll get you next time... in some other way..."

"Whatever." I taunted, walking away and heading to my classroom. I opened the class door and only noticed a few people in there, one was Vaati, while another was Elian. Vaati motioned for me to sit down by him, but I glanced Elian's way. She smiled. I looked back at Vaati, who was almost punching the chair next to him. I looked back at Elian, and watched her whip her hair, which seemed in slow motion. I have to sit with Elian. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Wind blazes!" I heard Vaati shout angrily, before getting up and kicking the chair across the room. Luckily, no one got him. Elian's eyes popped open.

"What the - no one can do that!"

"Not unless the wind was on their side.." I muttered, noting that one of the windows jerked opened by some invisible force.

_Not that is just suspicious..._

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_I motioned for Shadow to sit down with me since Dark wasn't in my class. He looked over at Elian, then looked back at me. I tapped the chair next to me impatiently. I mean, who takes forever to decide what chair you should sit on? He looked back at Elian, then at me, then at her again. He then sat down with her. I stood up, furious, and kicked the chair across the classroom, sending a few people dunking. One of the windows opened, because I accidentally said a wind spell. A harsh breeze came in and slapped Shadow across the face. I smirked, before sitting back in my chair, wondering who would sit next to me._

The bell rung, and students rushed in. I smiled, hoping someone would sit next to me, but instead, they all passed by me. When the teacher came in, she made sure to start with an introductory statement because I was here. When she began to start with the first problem, the classroom door swung open, and a girl with purple hair sped in the room.

The teacher glared.

"And what made you late today, Miss Canace?" The teacher asked, putting the chalk down

"I'm sorry I-I...just lost track of time, and then there was bullies in the -"

"Sit down! We'll talk later."

Canace sat down in the only empty spot. The one next to me. She placed her bag on the floor and went digging into her bag. The teacher turned right around and started again.

"Aw shoot." I heard her whisper, "I must have dropped my math book on the way here..."

"You can look over mine." I said, pushing the book towards her

"What about you?"

"I'm not really a fan of math anyway."

"Thanks... um -"'

"Vaati."

"Thanks Vaati."

"CANACE!"

"I'm sorry."

The teacher glared at us, before turning straight back around and drawing our second math problem. In the meantime, I began to daydream...

_"Ugh, look at him! He must be so sick! Look at his purple hair, don't you see how long it is! He's practically a girl!" _

_A small boy with purple hair stared at them, "what did I do to deserve this?"_

_"You aren't like us! He doesn't belong here! Vaati doesn't belong here! Vaati is a girl! Vaati's bad! Vaati's -"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"No, you are stupid!"_

_"I'm not stupid!"_

_"You are crazy!"_

_"I'm not crazy!"_

_"You are an evil kid!"_

_"E-evil?"_

_A group of kids pointed at him, before running away shrieking, "Vaati's a monster! Run!"_

_Something tapped me on the shoulder..._

I popped back into reality when I felt something tap me on the shoulder.

"Vaati?" Canace whispered

"Hmm?" I murmured, low enough that the teacher couldn't hear

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I was...crying?"

"Yes. There goes a tear down your cheek."

Canace tried to wipe it off for me, but I turned my head, "I got it, pay attention to class."

She turned away, and I plucked the tear off my cheek.

_NO crying! That is for people who are demanding PITY and WORRY from people they don't even know! Don't you dare cry again!_

The bell rung, announcing that class had ended. I got up and took my book from Canace.

"Thank you Vaati."

"No problem." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Were you crying Vaati?**

**Vaati: I wasn't! You made me cry! Bringing that painful memory into my mind!**

**Me: Well, I was thinking about that.**

**Vaati: And why did that girl _have _to forget her book?**

**Me: Because, I needed to introduce one of the characters.**

**Vaati: If she likes me I'm going to -**

**Me: Well look at the time, I need to continue writing the author's note!**

**Vaati: *growls***

**Anyway, Canace is another OC character, but she isn't like 'major'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Vaati's Secrets!'**

**Thank you for reviewing Sorceress V and SkyKly!**

**I will answer you reviews now!**

_**Sorceress V (Chapter 1 Story Review) -** Yeah! I'm glad you came across it! The band of peace and quiet was a joke :P I mean, they are making noise and they name themselves that xp Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Sorceress V (Chapter 2 Story Review) - _**_Yep, I just had to make Vaati have a pet sentry!_

_**SkyKly (Chapter 1 Story Review) - **I'm glad you like the story! It was a idea that popped into my head when I was wondering why I always had stories that made the OC characters the main person, and like, no original character that 'shines through the night!'. So I wrote this one, more of a 'testing 1-2-3' but now I officially decided that this will be an ongoing story! Thanks for reviewing!  
_

**_SkyKly (Chapter 2 Story Review) - _**_Yep! You guess right! He still has his past and powers, but they are one of his secrets! I wonder how Dark and Shadow will react when they find out...I'm super glad you like the characters, and I wonder if you will like Canace? (I'm not really sure I should pair her with Vaati (even if her name is wind-related), or if I should also give her powers?) I'm glad you like how I wrote Vaati, and I'm hoping he isn't OOC! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**AN (2) Questions to Answer in Your Review!**_

_**Would you like me to pair Canace with Vaati?**_

_**Should Canace have powers?**_

_**Should Vaati be upset later on that Shadow didn't sit next to him? **_

_**Should Shadow tease Vaati and say he likes Canace?**_

**Well, thanks for reading!**


	4. Vaati & Canace in a Tree

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 4 of Vaati's Secrets. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to travel and do lots of things. But I hope this chapter will be worth it.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_Well, after class, me and Elian hung out a little more before the day. When I arrived back at the dormitory, I found Vaati on his phone playing 'Flow'._

"Hey Vaati."

"..."

"You alright?"

"..."

"Do you like Canace?"

Vaati looked at me and frowned.

"I don't even like you."

"Why?"

"All you sit with are girls, all you really talk to is girls, all you care about -"

"Is girls? That's not true."

"Hmm, well, why didn't you sit next to me? It would've been an honor to sit next to me at the first day of class."

"You mean your first day? And what do you mean 'an honor' to sit next to you? You're not royal or anything. Just an average student."

"..." Vaati growled at me and walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

_What is, jealous? Who does he think he is? He isn't royal, or else he would have his own room, or go to a better school. Or he would be popular, but he isn't nothing. Why did he even say 'an honor to sit next to him?'_

Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. Canace was standing there.

"Uhm, does Vaati sleep here?" She said, twirling a strand of her hair

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to give his stuff I borrowed back, and tell him I found my math book...that's, if he wants to know..."

"OK sure."

"Can I see him?"

"I wouldn't, he's in a pretty bad mood."

"Oh...I guess we'll talk at dinner."

I shut the door and laid Vaati's stuff at his door.

...

Dark came in the room, grinning ear to ear.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Why do you think I say 'guess what?' if you don't 'guess'?"

"Uhm, you have something to tell me."

"Yeah, I don't have a reliable source but...Canace might...have a crush," and Dark lowered down to a whisper, "on Vaati Varmins, the teen in our room."

"Wha?!" I said loudly

**Dark's P.O.V**

_I walked through the hallways to get back to my room, but stopped when I heard Vaati's name mentioned by a few whispering girls. _

"I heard that Canace has a crush on the new kid Vaati Varmins. She acts like, totally nervous when we even say his name and ask for her opinion. Most of the time she says, 'uh, I don't really know him...' as if she didn't sit next to that kid in class!"

I smirked, and hurried back to the room. I stopped when Canace passed by me.

"You like Vaati don't you?" I said, looking into her eyes.

She blushed, and ran off. I snickered, what some news I could tell Shadow.

I slid the key in and opened the door before removing the key and shutting the door.

"Hey Shadow, guess what?"

"What?"

"If I say 'guess what', I want you to 'guess'."

"Oh, you have something to say to me?"

"Yeah, I heard that...Canace might...have a crush," I lowered my voice, on Vaati Varmins, our roommate."

"Wha?!" He said loudly

"Hush! Don't tell Vaati."

"Why not?"

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_I shut the door behind me and plopped on my bed._

Sometimes, they can be really irritating. They don't know who I am, and I am not allowed to tell them. If they knew... They would be begging for mercy!

I heard Shadow shout about something. Not that I cared. If it had anything to do with Canace and me...

I got off my bed and opened the and Dark nervously snickered. "What's so funny, that has you two laughing? " I questioned.

"Well... You and Canace in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! " Dark teased

I frowned. have no feelings for her. She is just a classmate who I let borrow my book. " I defended myself

Dark and Shadow snickered again.

"Really, just shut up. " I replied angrily

Dark laughed, "we won't tell."

_As if I can trust him..._

_I punched him in the arm and kicked Shadow in the shin.  
_

"I'd shut up if I wanted to live. "

They both stared at me.

"I think Vaati has anger issues."

"You have issues." I replied, crossing my arms, offended deeply.

"Well, I have to go, see you guys." Shadow suddenly replied

Dark waved by. I crossed my arms angrily.

"Don't be such a hard head Vaati. " Dark replied simply

He left and went in his room.

"What's for dinner? " I asked

"Depends if you wasn't pizza or spaghetti. Dark replied directly to me

"Anything else? What about wings? "

"Too messy. "

I crossed my arms and left the room. It was only 7:23 and I still had time to leave the room. I decided to talk to Canace. I put away my borrowed books before going. I found the room and knocked the times. The door opened to show a girl with red hair and brown eyes.

"Hello? I'm Nicole. Who are you looking for? "

"Canace. "

"She's at Pipers hot and ready pizza place. She'll be back any minute. "

"Thanks. " I walked away from the door and waited.

...

Canace finally came back. She handed her roommate Nicole two boxes. Then I appeared.

"Vaati? Oh, hello."

"Hi, we've met. "

"You want to talk over some pizza? "

"Sure. "

She talked about how thankful she was for letting me let her borrow my book.

"I haven't fully introduced myself. I am Candace Richards. "

"Varmins Varmins."

She handed me for slices and we continued until the curfew bell rung. After that we said goodnight and went or separate ways. I walked in the room and got ready for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this made up for the late and slow updates. Sorry about that. Please review. Legendoffun out.**


	5. Do I Like Her?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait xd I just had so much to do. Anyway, let's begin this chapter!**

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V  
**

_Early the next morning I made sure I was ready for class. I washed up, reviewed my study papers, made sure I had everything I needed, and of course...woke up the others._

"Vaati! Shadow! Get up!" I shouted at their closed doors, "no time to get more sleep. VAATI! You **really **need to get up so we can eat!"

Vaati's door flung open, and a tired teenager slowly walked in.

"For Pete's sake Dark, let me get some sleep..." Vaati grumbled

"Come on man! You were the one who made us late for breakfast, and that isn't happening again! Also, I'm sure _Canace _will be there!" I teased

Suddenly, I was pushed from my spot to the wall in three seconds, and Vaati hadn't even touched me. He only..._blinked_.

"Shut up please." Vaati said, before going off to wash up.

"Shadow! Elli is probably there! I'm sure she waiting for you!"

Shadow came in, brushing his hair. "I was trying to get a simple moment of peace and quiet but, it's to late now."

"I'm sure you can fit it in later, I'll be at the café (aka, the cafeteria)." I said, letting out a yawn and closing the door to the room. My backpack was with me, and I always remember where I needed to put my key. I walked down the halls, headed my calm and quiet way, when I met up with Elian.

"Hey Dark, have you seen Shadow?" Elian asked

"How couldn't I if he's my roommate, oh yeah, he would've snuck out, well, yeah I saw him." I said

"You know, you could have just said that." Elian pointed out

"You're right." I nodded in agreement

"How's your job as a writer, did Vaati send in any **interesting** stories? Maybe one about his life?" I asked

"No... he hasn't even said anything about himself during the meeting, and we're all afraid to you know... poke through him." Elian said

"I'll poke through him. I'll get you all the answers you'll need."

"Thanks Dark, tell Shadow I said hi!" And she ran off. I stopped.

_If Vaati could kill me now, should I even bother to poke? What am I trying to get myself into..._

I then noticed Vaati's pet fly by.

"Eh?"

It looked at me, not blinking at all before flying back. I followed it, trying not to make a sound or be heard. When it turned the last corner, I saw it land on Vaati's palm.

"So you saw _Dark_..."

_Gulp..._

"Elian talking? Bleh, is there anything interesting actually happening...?"

I heard a tiny voice clear its throat.

"I would tell you...but that Dark is watching you again, and he's trying to go through your stuff so he can find out about you."

"Thank you Sentret, I be sure to pay him a _**visit**_**!**" Vaati said

_Wait! Is he going to kill me know?!_

I panicked, and tripped on a few cans and Vaati turned around.

_He had spotted me..._

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_After heading for the café to meet up with Dark, I heard rattling cans and a squeal.  
_

"DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL MEEE!"

I immediately recognized the voice as Dark's. Oh no, please tell me it isn't Darin. I ran as fast as I could I until I was around the corner to see. Vaati holding Dark by the collar, a fist ready to strike, and Vaati's pet flapping around the two.

"Uhm, Vaati? Would you mind putting Dark down and not trying to kill him? That would really help you know." I pointed out

Vaati glared at me, before releasing Dark.

"DUDE! Don't try to kill me!"

_'DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL MEEE!' I remember that clearly. I guess it didn't get through for Vaati..._

"Well I'm sorry...spy!" Vaati spat angrily

"It's just for Elian!" Dark blurted out

"What's for Elian?" I asked

"Elian asked me to...eh, well... she wanted me to find out about Vaati! So I guess I can tell her he's a ferocious, animal-talking maniac!" Dark said, rubbing his neck

"Well Vaati, why don't you tell us a little about you?" I asked, crossing my arms

"What you need to know is not to be known by you." Vaati said

"Try saying that 5 times as fast." Dark scoffed

"Really? We aren't allowed?" I said, recrossing my arms

"Just buzz off." Vaati grumbled, before walking away

"Man, we'll never get nothing."

"Yes we will Dark," I said, "there's one person that can make him _really _talk... Canace." I saw Dark nod vigorously, "and you're sure he isn't watching us by his pet?"

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_I walked into the cafeteria and picked up a tray before entering the decreasing line. When I came up to the counter, I asked for grits, sausage and eggs. For a drink, I took regular water. I didn't want any Moo milk. Definitely not. When I sat down at a three table, Canace immediately waved me down, where she was saving a two-seat for **us**._

"Good morning Vaati, how did you sleep?" She asked cheerfully

_How can she be so cheerful? I almost killed my roommate..._

"..."

"Uh, Vaati? Canace to Vaati!" She said, poking me

_If she wouldn't poke me I might explain. I'm just trying to think of why I was so angry. I should have just flung him around the hall like I did last time. By blinking._

"Vaati?" Canace's voice got worried, and she touched me lightly on the cheek. I jumped up.

"Huh?"

"Oh goody, you're finally not in a different world. I wanted to know how you slept."

"OH, I slept well, until I had to wake up by Dark."

"Oh really? That must have been unpleasant."

"Unpleasant? Is was letting a sentry out of my -"

"Canace! And Vaati...eh, Canace, can we talk?" Dark said

"Oh Dark, s-"

"No, she's busy talking already. Go along your ways Dark." I said bitterly

Dark huffed, plainly irritated

"You know Vaati, you don't have to become so bossy and -"

I glared, and sent him flying across the room, landing on the jocks table. People were staring from me, to Dark. And then they stopped to watch what happened with Dark. I also watched, clearly amused.

First, they picked him up and tossed him into another table. Dark whimpered, before they gave him a punching. It was pretty funny. After they cleared up, Dark had a couple of bruises, and a bleeding lip. He so deserved it. When I turned around to face Canace, she got pale.

"No I didn't do anything, it was Dark just trying to make me look bad." I lied

"Oh...well...Vaati, I have to go. I'll see you at math class."

_Why do I keep doing this? I know I'm supposed to keep my powers a secret, but, what if Canace already knows? Would she keep it as a secret, would she forgive me if I told her I lied about me? No, I won't need her to do any of that, after all, I am Prince Vaati of Whirlwind Palace. She'll understand. But I also should take another thing into consideration...do I like her?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm super sorry you all had to wait for the next chapter of Vaati's secrets. Hmm, Dark and Vaati aren't getting along to well. And Vaati is more and more pushing Dark around with his wind powers. Oh, and Vaati, you should take that question into consideration.**

_**Do I like her?**_

**Maybe I shouldn't tease you this chapter, because I'm sure Dark and Shadow will do that...more often. Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	6. Meet Natalie

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 for you, the reason I bring you this update is due to my lazy and slow updates. You're probably hating me now, but I hope you won't after I update this one.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_I can't believe what happened in the lunchroom. Dark was talking to Vaati, and then he's all the way across the room on the jock's table. I'm surprised he's still alive, but he's really messy. Blood and milk is staining his shirt, cereal pieces are in his hair, and then there is bowls sticking on his back. What a mess. After the cafeteria cleared out, I helped Dark get up and made sure he changed and was cleaned up. After his bandages were on, and he was shining clean again, I asked Dark a question._

"What on earth _were _you trying to prove with Canace and Vaati?"

"Hold on a second... did you just say Canace and Vaati in the same sentence?" Dark asked

"Yeah, I did. What's so important?" I questioned

"That's how I'm going to get back. I'm going to need Canace's help. She needs to flirt with -"

"Do you really want to die before you graduate? And if I recall, isn't she already doing just _that_?" I asked

"Wait.. yeah she is, anyway, we're late for class man, also, thanks for helping me. If you get detention, I can always get you out."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, putting my phone away. I had just gotten a text from Elian. She was asking where I was, and I told her. I also sent a message telling her that I was on my way.

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_It was time for math class as I walked beside Canace into the classroom. I can't help shaking this feeling. Like I like her or something. But I just told myself we were **only **friends. I guess I just lied twice today._

She stopped walking when we were about to enter the classroom.

"By the way Vaati," she said, twisting her hair with a finger, "I hope you do well on the test."

"Wait... a test?" I said, alarmed. I completely forgot about the test

"Yeah, a test. You'll be alright yes?" She questioned

I stared off into space again.

_I totally forgot about the test. How could I forget? I'm sure this is part of our grade, just like every other paper._

"Vaati?" Canace touched my cheek

I winced at her touch, "I'm fine, see you after class."

_For some reason, I always enjoy that kind of touch..._

Canace skipped into the classroom, where I walked in after her a moment later. Unfortunately, I met up with a questioning Elian.

"How on earth did you fling him across the room without touching him? Magic? Sorcery? Are you an alien?"

"You're talking like a reporter, and Elian dear, don't bother letting me answer those questions. It's for the better."

**Dark's P.O.V**

_I carefully crept into the classroom where my teacher's voice resounded loudly. I opened the door and silently snuck into my spot, which was unfortunately in the front._

"And where have _you _been, Mr. Dusk?" She asked

"Tending wounds and changing." I replied crossing my arms, "unless you want me to die before arriving in your class? Or leaving a trail of blood for bears to follow, or -"

"Mr Dusk, would you not include the gruesome suggestions? This is class, not the hallway, where you can joke and -"

"I know I know."

"Then act like it!" She hissed

I shrugged, before crossing my arms. I dug in my book, looking for my test paper. I pulled it out and tossed it on the teacher's desk, for it was now shaped like a box (because I usually make my papers into shapes after filling them out, if I have extra time).

"Well, thank you for giving in your paper extra early. Does anyone else have their papers to hand to me?" She asked

No one raised their hand or anything.

...

After class, I staggered to my locker and turned the combination.

_Four turns to the right, two to the left, five to the right, seven to the left, and pull._

The locker opened up to show my neat locker, but the out-of-place item was a purple letter. I picked it up and read who it was from. Natalie C.

_Now she's giving me a letter! Squeeee!_

I tore it open to find that she wanted to talk at lunch. I smiled and closed my locker, only to have to open it again to take out my science book. Lucky for me, Natalie was in my science class, so I could ask her if it wasn't a _fake_ letter. I'd hate to know she wasn't trying to give it to me or anything. So I immediately rushed into the science classroom to talk to her.

Natalie. She is 15 and has black hair and purple eyes. She likes sports and nice people, she's really smart, not to mention beautiful (heart kind of melted then). I walked up to her, starting with a greeting.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So, about the letter you gave me..."

_Crossing my fingers now._

"Oh, you saw it! That's great, I wanted to talk with you -"

"At lunch? Yeah, I had enough time to read it. So..."

"We have class to do..."

She leaned in a bit, and I did too. But of course we had to stop, for a certain eyes were watching us. They had crossed arms, frowning eyebrows, and purple hair. Vaati Varmins.

* * *

**Author's Note: You enjoy? You enjoy? Did you, did you did you? Anyway, I'm really glad it turned out better than I thought. Please review or comment! So Dark does have a crush...**


	7. Didn't Expect That Didn't You?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it is late, I know a few of you are probably upset. It's been a while since I could write about dear Vaati and his life at this school. Anyway... the next chapter!**

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V  
**

_Of course Vaati would love to spoil a good moment like this, as if he hasn't started enough trouble..._

"What do you want Varmins?" I spat angrily, furious for interrupting a tender... a moment.

"I came to class. You?" He said, smiling with his answer. I huffed, blowing a black bang from my eye. "I'm fine Varmins, what would concern you?" I said, dusting my shoulder off.

"Uhm, you two do remember I'm here...right?" Natalie interrupted, a questioningly look on her face.

"We know, we know," Vaati answered, "later Dark...later..."

"What was that all about?" Natalie demanded

"I was just trying to even the scores, and it doesn't concern you."

"Why? We've been friends since I led about the school, and now you're hiding something from me?"

"Are _you _hiding something from me?"

"Answer my question first."

"Why don't you?"

"...there's nothing."

"A little hesitant are we?"

"Now for you to answer my question."

"Of course."

"...? Hello, where's my answer?"

"I already replied."

"...of course? So you're hiding a lot from me aren't you!"

"Well... some people use the term _secrets _when it is a secret."

Natalie huffed, clearly annoyed that I was dodging her questions. She blew a bang of hair out of her face and walked away to a desk in the middle. I followed, her and sat down, but she got back up and sat in the front. This time she added, "don't follow me."

**Shadow's P.O.V**

_I have no idea what is going on with Dark and Vaati. It's also kind of strange, cause it seems like I've met Vaati before. But I've not seen him before, neither do I remember him. If only I could remember..._

"Shadow, what are you thinking about?" Elian asked relaxing against my desk, staring me in the eye.

"Hm? I was just wondering about Vaati," I said truthfully, "it's a little strange, but it seems like I've met him before."

"Deja vu?" She asked

"Minds well as be." I said

"Hi Shadow!" A voice from behind me said

I turned around to see Jade. Jade has light green hair and turquoise eyes. She smiled a bright one. "Have you seen Vaati or Dark?"

"No... not since lunch break."

"Oh, that's a shame. Because from what I heard, there was almost a huge argument started."

"They better not..."

"What's that? You know something about it? Have you heard anything El?" She asked both of us

"Well," Elian began, "I don't think Dark or Vaati were acting very nice to each other -"

"Vaati doesn't act nice..." I muttered

"What?" Elian questioned

"Oh nothing, continue."

"As I was saying..." Elian said, eyeing me strangely.

But I stared off into space, and didn't come back until the class bell rung. All I seemed to remember from class was what my hand automatically wrote down in the notes. I didn't even know that I handed in my test and completed my quiz while I was staring off. That's strange. I immediately began my search for Vaati, figuring that I would find Dark soon after. Thankfully, class was over for the day, and Vaati was fairly easy to find.

**Vaati's P.O.V**

_I'm going to find that coward. Who does he think he is anyway? He doesn't know I'm a future king, or am a all-powerful sorcerer. But he will find out soon enough._

Unfortunately, Shadow showed up, stopping me for a few moments.

"Where are you headed off to?" Shadow questioned

"To teach Dark a lesson."

"And why would he need a lesson? Can't you just chill out?"

"No, he's nothing but a pest."

"Dark's been a fine kid _before _you came Vaati, why would he be a pest now?"

"This is my matters, you go to the room."

He grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere Vaati."

"Actually," I said, glaring at him," I am."

He was then tossed recklessly over a fence, and luckily, into the pool. I walked forward to go find that annoying shrimp of a kid Dark. I soon found him, trying to blend in with a group of people, but I pulled out, because she was a sore thumb, or in other words, a black clouds lined up between shiny white ones.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked, glaring menacingly

"Going out to get dinner."

"And you thought you could go without getting my permission?"

Dark stared at me oddly. "Um, yeah? Do I look like your slave?"

_Vaati's imagination:_

_Dark has an iron chain around his ankle, and hand cuffs on his hands._

"Yes."

"Well, this is a free country. I don't know which one you are from, but here, you can only have people you can fire, and I never wanted to be hired by you, also, I'm not your personal servant."

"What makes you think that?"

Dark stared back at me. He grabbed a glass of water, which he looked like he was going to sip, but instead, splashed it all over my face. OR almost. I blocked it with a quick spell, and Dark was amazed to know I was all dry.

"What the-?"

"Well, Dark, why don't you make a homemade dinner, and stop getting pizza. My taste buds can't handle that for three days in a row."

"Eh? OK? But I thought you came to kill me!"

"That was my original plan. Do you still want me to do it?"

"No!"

I shook my head, "I was joking, later."

I turned my head one last time to see an astonished Dark. I bet he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it didn't come out, but I was like on a total stand still for Dark's point of view, and for every version I wrote, it only seemed stupider and more cheesy, or weird. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Also, if any of you want to still be beta-readers, please make a connection. I'm not trying to be robbed off a story. OK? Anyway, later.**


	8. Prince Vaati?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 8, hope it isn't late. I had to update my other stories. But now, I have more time. I've finished at least five stories, two of them being The Wind Sorceress and Diary of Oneshoters. Please check that out and review if you haven't already. Another story that will be ending soon is Hyrulian High, so be expecting the oncoming chapters. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of Vaati's Secrets.**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V  
**

After class, I walked into the dorm and started to reorganize the room. The study 'lounge' was a mess from what Dark and Vaati must have done earlier. After a quick 30 minute cleaning, the place was sparkling, and I had plenty of time to relax. But something wouldn't stop bugging me. It was as if I was being watched. All of a sudden, I turned invisible. Or at least nearly invisible. I was the shadow of my pencil. I kind of freaked, because I thought I had already mastered my special ability, but I guess that man was right. My power will evolve. I looked around, wondering what was the deal with me suddenly get freaked. I stopped when I noticed something sitting on a chair. It was Vaati's pet. That sentry thing. I was no longer a shadow, and walked over to the thing.

"You're pretty weird." I said, out loud

"And you're really rude."

"Huh?" I looked around, trying to find who was talking, or listening in.

"Well...you're like the most annoying person I've ever seen."

The sentry flew up to me and hit me with its wing. "And you should keep your mouth shut!"

"Wait...you can talk? Or am I hearing things?"

"Of course I can talk stupid!" It shouted, "I can speak as well as you can!"

"Eh...that's weird. I guess you need a name."

"I have a name, it's -"

"How about furry?"

"No, I already have -"

"Fluffy?"

"No -"

"What about I-See-Whirlwind."

"N -"

"Oh! I got it! I'll call you Blindsight! That's suits you perfectly! Besides that you aren't blind."

"Whatever kid." 'Blindsight' said, clearly not amused.

**Vaati's P.O.V**

After almost killing Dark, I walked back to the dorm. But I hadn't got there yet, before Canace spotted me.

"Hi, Vaati!" She said, her cheerfulness a bit higher than it usually was. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. And you?" I asked, trying to make the conversation go as quick as possible.

"I'm fine. You know, the school dance is in two weeks, so everyone was asking everybody and all..."

"And you wanted to ask me if I wanted to go." I faced her, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed. "I-I-I...eh, yeah, I did. So...do you want to?"

"I don't know. I'm not a fan of dancing, and I have to study..."

"I can help you study!"

_Actually, you can't. I'm trying to practice stronger magic spells. I don't think I should let you know about that..._

"Actually, it's for a... for a test. I don't think we are allowed to share our answers on a test."

"Well, yeah...but...do you still want to go?"

"Go where? To the dance?"

"With me...?"

"Ugh...I'll go -"

_IF that'll make you shut up and not follow me._

She squealed happily, "great! Heh, I'll can't wait to see you. Bye now!" She ran off, leaving me alone for Pete's sake.

I walked on, until I came to a small patch of trees. I sat down.

"Thank the hurricanes she left."

"What?"

"Oh...so I'm not alone. Great. Who is it now?"

Elian jumped down from a tree. "I was just studying. And what on earth do you mean by 'thank the hurricanes'?"

"You wouldn't understand Elian. I was just trying to find a nice place to study...alone."

"Well, why don't you go to your room?"

"Because.."

_I don't want to make them anymore suspicious, or accidentally suck out all the air and they pass out and die due to no air. And if I'm outside, there's plenty of air. OK?_

"Because it can get messy." I finished.

"Oh well, I'll be going. I have a sudden story idea." Elian said, before leaving me.

"THANK whirlwinds she's gone."

"What the heck does that mean?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Dark.

"Where the heck can I go to get peace and quiet without anyone being around!"

"If I could fly, I'd go into the clouds and study on those fluffy things. If they could hold me, so my pencil, paper and books don't fall down on someone, or get washed away by the river."

"Nevermind, I just won't study today." I said, getting up and leaving.

**Dark's P.O.V**

_After Vaati left, I climbed the tree and started to take a nap. But, I hadn't gotten to sleep yet, before I fell out and hit my arm. Don't worry, the tree wasn't that high, but I'm sure I have injured myself. And it might be really bad._

I lifted my arm carefully and rushed off to the infirmary. Dashing and dodging people, I screeched to a halt, a giant bunch of people there.

"I can't believe Darin got hit by a boulder. His arm is probably broken!" A girl said

By the way, I don't care for Darin that much, but he is the football team's quarterback, so the school would care. But now, I need to find out if I broke my arm or not!

"Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry! It's an emergency!" I said, finally squeezing into the front.

"What's wrong?" One of the nurses in the infirmary asked, "or did you just come here to see Darin?"

"It's my arm. I fell out of a tree."

She told me to follow her, and we went through a series of testings. Finally, she got serious. "You almost broke it, so you're pretty lucky. But you're still going to have to put it in a cast so it can heal. And put this ointment on three times a day." She said, handing me a jar of some green stuff, and wrapping my arm into a cast.

"You can go now, but be careful with that arm."

I walked back out and squeezed through the crowd and to my room. I opened the door and walked in, to see Shadow talking to someone. But I didn't see anyone in there. But Vaati's pet 'sentry'.

"Who are you talking to Shadow?" I asked

"It's Blindsight, Vaati's pet."

"The sentry? Why on earth are you talking to his pet?"

"Because I can talk." It said, flying in my face. My jaw dropped. "What the !-"

"Calm down, I've talked to this thing for about 35 minutes now."

The door opened again, and Vaati walked in, and went into his room.

"Excuse me." Blindsight said, leaving us, and following Vaati.

"What else did it say?" I asked, after it left.

"It said, that Vaati's his master, or actually, he said _Prince _Vaati."

"Wait what? Does he have a sister?"

"Dark don't even say stupid stuff like that." Shadow scolded, "just don't say anything to anyone else, I don't think he would have come here to be known as Prince Vaati. And what happened to your arm?"

"You just noticed!? I fell out of a tree and nearly broke it, that's all. Should I get pizza for dinner, or try to make lasagna?"

"Lasagna. I had enough pizza for the week."

"OK."

* * *

**Author's Note: You like? I hope you did, and please review!  
**


	9. Waffles

**Author's Note: Well, poor Dark. He fell out of a tree. Well, that's his problem.**

* * *

_The next morning..._

**Shadow's P.O.V  
**

_I rolled out my bed, and stood up, yawning. It seemed a bit to quiet. Then I remembered, today was Saturday. I quickly dressed into some sweatpants and a grey t-shirt, not even bothering to brush my hair. I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water, before taking out my toothbrush, squeezing the last bit of toothpaste I had, on to it and brushing my teeth. I turned off the water and walked back into my room, toothbrush in hand. I put on my sneakers, closed my dresser, made up my bed, and left the room. I went back to the sink and spit out the toothpaste, and finished up by using some mouth wash. I walked into my room and began reading through my literature assignment, "Camp Hyrule (remember that eh?)"._

I got up and left the room, shutting the door and sitting down. Vaati and Dark appeared not long after. For some reason, they didn't notice me there.

"You think Shadow's awake yet?" They said, cracking the door open to see the empty room.

_Why do they not see me?_

"Well, I didn't hear anyone leave or enter the room, besides, I tied a bunch of bells to the door."

"Um, hello I'm right here." I said

"Vaati, did you say something?"

"No." Vaati said looking around.

I then noticed I was a shadow again, more specifically the book I was reading.

I suddenly turned back into a human again, and the chair I was previously tipping, fell, along with me.

"Where the heck did you come from? The room?" Vaati said, a bat immediately in his hands.

"Uhm, hey guys." I said, nervously.

_Let's just hope he doesn't throw that thing at me...more specifically, the bat._

"Seriously, how did you get here?" Vaati questioned

"I never left." I answered

"But we would've seen you." Dark replied

"Just forget about it ok?" I said

"If you do that again, I'll ki -"

"OK, cool it Varmins." Dark said, placing a hand on Vaati

"Get your hand off me you idiot."

Dark stepped backwards.

"You guys want to go to the Waffle House? Free drinks today."

Vaati shrugged, and Dark nodded vigorously.

"I looooove waffles..." Dark said

"I know." I said

**Dark's P.O.V**

Waffles are my favorite thing to eat. So we headed off to the waffle house, Shadow carrying his wallet with his ID in it, while me and Vaati kept ours in our pockets. Without an id card, you're not allowed to leave the campus. As we walked downtown and into the waffle house, we met a pleasant surprise. Elian, Natalie and Canace was there. Elian waved, Natalie smiled, while Canace just grabbed a napkin and turned around.

_What's up with her? Oh wait...it's Vaati isn't it..._

"Hey guys?" We were just waiting for our food to come, you're eating here too?"

"They insisted." Shadow said, letting out a yawn. "But after this, we are going shopping."

"Oh, can we come?" Canace suddenly blurted out

"Uh...sure?" Shadow said, raising an eyebrow

"She wants to come because of Vaati..." I whispered

Vaati gave us a menacing glare. Looks like he was defending her to me.

"IF you two would stop whispering and get in line, we can eat." Vaati muttered.

"Fine, fine, sheesh." Shadow said, leaving us five alone.

"Hey Dark? How'd you do?" Natalie asked, smiling brightly

"I did fine. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"How's your arm?"

"Much better thank you."

**Vaati's P.O.V**

As Dark and Natalie talked, I started to zone out, and starting thinking of what it was like just before I went to this school.

_Flashback..._

_"I do not want to go to a blasted school. The cheery people, the oblivious idiots, the -"_

_"Vaati, this is for you own good. If you are to become a king one day, you must have proper schooling."_

_"And why don't you send me to private school?"_

_"Because you will not be able to interact as good as you can at a regular school. Of course while you're there, you won't be able to let them know that you are a prince."_

_"And why?"_

_"So you will feel how it is to be 'normal' for a while. You'll understand your people."_

_"I don't care how they feel..."_

_"Vaati, you are going to that school, whether you like it or not."_

_Present..._

Things had changed from the first day. For one, I had friends and someone who actually liked me. For second, I could always be entertained by my 'pet' sentry. For third -

"Um, Vaati?" Shadow's voice said. I hadn't noticed he had come back, "we can go to our table now."

"Oh." I followed them silently, not very glad I was interrupted from my thoughts.

...

After eating, we (Canace, me, Dark, Natalie, Elian and Shadow) headed to the mall for some shopping. We broke into three teams (can you guess...) and then split up. Canace followed me through the store, pushing the shopping cart. We haven't said anything now.

"Vaati... I was wondering, would you mind telling a little about yourself?"

"I.. I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because my guardian said I can't."

"Oh."

After getting a bunch of things, and buying them, we met up with the others for lunch.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I had fun writing this chapter. The reason it is short is because I'm literally starving. I'm about to eat dinner anyway. For those who have a deviantart account, say hi to me there (I'm Legendoffun there for crying out loud...). Anyway, I ended Hyrulian High earlier this week, so go ahead and finish it now. I don't plan on re-continuing any finished stories. My new stories for Legend of Zelda that I wrote is,  
**

**Search for the Sword Shards**

**The Life of a Knight**

**Anymore will come out later.**


	10. What Should Vaati Write About?

**Author's Note: Yeah, I've been lazy. I'm sorry, but if you got any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to say so. In this chapter it'll be in 3rd P.o.v. I'll begin I guess...**

* * *

Vaati pulled out his wallet and looked at the measly rupees. He was running out of money because Canace just insisted to buy the most expensive things... he shouldn't have come. And now Shadow said Vaati would pay for the meal?

"No way am I paying. You're paying, I'm broke." Vaati argued.

"But I bought snacks!"

"For yourself of course."

"No it was for everyone, we're having a picnic remember."

"We are?" Everyone else questioned.

"You weren't listening weren't you."

"No, you're just making that up. You have plenty of money." Dark said

"So do you, so why don't you pay for lunch _Dusk_."

Dark grumbled and turned away.

"We'll pay." Canace and Elian said, pulling out their wallets.

"Anyone up for pizza?"

The boys glanced at each other, "actually, we had pizza all week. What about hoagies?"

"Sorry, I don't like hoagies." Dark said

"Tacos?"

"I guess so, there's no one saying 'no'."

So they went to the best taco place and came out with a twelve pack. After everyone was finished eating lunch, they headed back to the Academy, where they were met by one of the teachers, who seemed a little anxious about something.

"What's going on?" Elian asked.

"It seems that the newspaper group may have to shut down, because there isn't enough support."

"What?"

"Newspaper group?"

"The literature group you joined at the beginning." Dark said.

Vaati shrugged. "Why's there no more support?"

"The articles aren't 'interesting' enough for the school. Plus, no one reads news that is told by mouth."

"Oh..." Elian turned to the group, "we'll I got to go, I'll see if I can fix somethings."

Elian rushed off.

"I really got to go, bye!" Canace said, running. Natalie left not long after.

"Well that was quick, I'm heading to the room, anyone coming with?" Shadow asked. Dark agreed, leaving Vaati all to himself. Vaati just walked after Elian, heading to the building where the Newspaper group met. Upon entering, he was shocked to see a half of the stuff gone.

"Uhm, where is everything?" Vaati questioned. Elian came out from the other room.

"I removed a couple of things. I was thinking that maybe if we we're a Fanfiction group, it'd be better."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all Vaati! Why don't you start writing a story, and when you're done, come right back!" Elian said, tossing me a flash drive, "you can put you're stories on there."

Vaati gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You know I don't like writing."

"Well if you didn't, why did you join? And just so you know, you can always write about yourself."

"Nope, never am I writing about _myself_ until I'm dead." And with that, Vaati left the room and went to the library. He turned on the computer and put the flash drive in the USB port. As it appeared, it showed one document. It was titled, 'Instructions'. Vaati opened the document.

* * *

_Dear recipient of this Flash drive, _

_This is Elian. Recently (actually today) we have been told that we might have to end the group, but I had an idea that could save the group. I know how much you all love interesting things, so I decided, if we write stories, maybe we could receive more support and still continue. That means you all need to write your best (long and short) stories. I'm glad I thought of the idea of becoming a Fan fiction group! So why don't you begin writing so we can keep the group writing!_

* * *

Vaati closed it, and clicking Microsoft Word, opened a new document.

_What should I write about..?_

* * *

**And here's where I stop. I know it's short, but this is where the reviewers become the best. What should Vaati write about? But it can't be some above the T writing. It can be nearly anything, but I'll be choosing the reviewers, and telling them at the next chapter :)  
**


	11. It Started Like This & Camp

**Author's Note: Hiya everyone, me again, long time no see unfortunately. For those who have deviantart, and have seen something similar to this online, it's me if it says 'Legendoffun' and that's the only other website I've placed it on. If you've seen this story on a different site besides and , then please tell me. Anyways, thank you MyLovelyInsanity, Sorceress V, and SkyKly for you reviews. If you have any ideas for what you want Vaati to write, go ahead and say it in a review.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 11  
**

Vaati tapped his fingers impatiently on the mouse. He hadn't a clue of what to write, and he didn't even want to write about himself. He ejected the thumb drive and placed it in his pack, walking across campus back to his room. On the way there, a large crowd was bustling around something on the bulletin board. Curiously, he walked over to the group, squeezing to the front to see what was the deal. Of course when he saw it, he was a little skeptical about the 'fun'.

It was the annual camp. The campers could spend a week away from the school _and _complete school days as P.E., which would be refreshing to spend a few days away from the stuffy academy. There was sign-ups there, and apparently everyone wanted to go. It was last minute sign-ups, and Vaati had no clue that there was even camp! He walked over to the table and took a sheet, heading back off to his main destination.

Upon arriving in his room, he was greeted by Shadow, who had happened to be chatting to _his _sentry.

"And what are you doing?" Vaati questioned, glaring at my 'pet', "I told you to stay in the room."

"Come on, I just wanted to chat with him, Terminian isn't exactly fun to learn anyway." Shadow grumbled.

"Did you hear about the camp?" Vaati asked

"That thing? Yeah, I went last year. I've already signed up, and so has Dark. Are you coming too?" Shadow asked, resuming his studies.

"I guess. I don't want to spend another day in this stuffy place."

"Well then you should finish that paper and give it to the principal. First 100 go free."

At this, Vaati immediately scribbled down everything required (most wasn't true), and dashed off to the office. It was the first time he bothered to dart off towards the office, the one place most people would be running away from. Upon arriving, he was able to give in his paper. He was glad that he got in now than never, because a moment later...there was a long line outside the door.

* * *

Dark had just left his classroom, finishing his practice presentation with Natalie. He wasn't exactly ready, but if he wanted to go to camp, he would have to finish his presentation tomorrow before heading off. But he knew he could do it, so he was heading back to the dorm to pack. When he was in, Shadow was studying, and Vaati was on the computer, staring into the screen.

"What are you doing V? It's not often to see you by a computer." Dark asked, dropping his bag in a chair, and walking over to the annoyed Vaati.

"Thinking." Vaati replied, tapping his fingers on the keyboard. What he had written was:

_I'm trying to concentrate. Leave me alone D.  
_

"Uhm, sorry. I guess I'll leave." Dark replied, walking over to Shadow, "where's the bat?"

"Vaati sent him to his room. So unfortunately, I have to go back to studying Terminian."

"You're still studying that?"

"Yeah."

After heading into his room, Dark dropped on his bed and pulled out a book he was reading by one of his favorite authors and illustrators, 'Sorceress V' and 'SkyKly'. He was readying a fantasy story, which he really liked a lot. What confused him, was seeing Vaati, staring at a screen, and writing something. Usually he was out meditating, but Dark just shrugged it off. Vaati's business wasn't his. He shut out the world and continued reading the book.

* * *

A few hours of studying Terminian had bored Shadow, so he put it away, and opened Dark's door to his room. Dark was still reading his book, so Shadow left him alone. He went back into the lounge, a little surprised to see Vaati still at the computer. And he was writing something. Walking over, Shadow went to read, but Vaati sent him off, and closed the document. He ejected his thumb drive, and walked into his room. About ten minutes later, Vaati emerged, a book in his hand.

"I'll be back later."

As soon as he was gone, Shadow rushed into his room and began searching through his stuff. He didn't need to worry about Vaati's sentry, they had become friends a long time ago. Finally, he found the device, and took it to the lounge. He stuck it in, and turned the computer back on. About five minutes later, it turned on, and he logged in. He saw the drive labeled under his name. He opened it into another tab, and saw two different documents, each with a lock on it. He clicked on the first document, only for a password bar to appear. _Enter Password_. He typed in various key phrases, but it didn't work. Shadow tried the other document, and wrote a couple passwords, and was surprised to have gotten into the document. There was somethings written down, but others was in something translated. It wasn't anything he was familiar with, but he was able to figure out a few words. It was as if Vaati was writing something about home.

Of course Shadow couldn't understand much, so he copied and pasted a large chunk into a translater, and tried to figure out what was being written. In the end, he found out that it was close to Minish, a language nobody exactly studied.

_Wait...he knows how to speak Minish?! That's a hard language._

"What are you doing?"

Shadow closed the browser tab, and ejected the flash drive aburtly, spinning around.

"Oh I was -er, Dark?"

Apparently, Dark had spooked Shadow by popping up behind him.

"Is that something of Vaati's? You aren't going to find anything secret on there. But I saw a purplish-golden book in his room yesterday. Want to check it out?"

"I guess..." Shadow said, getting up and walking behind Dark. They opened the door, a bit surprised to see the sentry _sound asleep_. They crept into the room and began searching through the room for the book Dark saw yesterday. About ten minutes later, Shadow found it underneath the cage of the sentry. Carefully, they lifted it up and pushed the book away, replacing it with another book about the same width. After a moment, the two left the room and opened the book. It began like this...

* * *

**Well that means I'll have to write about what happened to Vaati before he went to school. This will take about two long chapters, or five medium chapters. So if you want to hear more...review! Thanks all!**


	12. Vaati's Natural Habitat?

**Author's Note: Hiya everyone, me again. I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of got dragged away with the school year (my perfectionist self going "school work now, play time later")! I was hoping I would be able to update this sooner, but I was kind of busy with something else. And now it has twenty chapters and I look over here and say "I should really continue this. It is one of my most loved fanfics." For those who have deviantart, and have seen something similar to this online, it's me if it says 'Legendoffun' and that's the only other website I've placed it on. If you've seen this story on a different site besides and , then please tell me. Anyways, thank you MyLovelyInsanity, Sorceress V, and SkyKly for you reviews. So I have an idea of what Vaati would like to write, so here goes nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Shadow snickered when he read the first passage.

_"I can't believe that dratted Link took her away in front of my face! How dare he! Doesn't he know I spent 100 rupees on the gifts I bought her? But no, he has to swoop in romantically and take her away from my grasp! I've worked way to hard for this to happen. I did not want this to happen. I guess I have to go with plan 'B'." _Dark chuckled.

"Who is 'she'? His old girlfriend? And Link sounds like a lovely chap." Dark pushed an imaginary tear away from his eyes, "I didn't think he had a girlfriend..."

Shadow let out a snort. "She couldn't have been his girlfriend. After all -" Shadow laughed, "he was to slow..." They both burst out laughing, Dark rolling on the floor, and Shadow clutching his sides. After they had gone a round, they continued reading. Most of it was Vaati just scribbling about how he 'her' in his grasp and that he didn't want a 'repeat like his grandfather and fathers before his...well, you know'. After a few more parts, it started to get dark (the entries, not outside).

_Everyday, imprisonment. All I see is people laughing, having no idea how close I was to ultimate power. Instead, I sit up here...stuck...lost. Man, the goddesses hate me. And then they bother to go up to me and say "Vaati, we will give you a second chance..." and that...was utterly torture. By Din, I should have stayed in that dreadful place. Or at least 'the old me'. I hate this. Always history is repeated. The hero wins, rescues the princess, and the villian dies. Am I really doomed to follow this? Is this really the curse of Ganondorf? Cu - him. _It had been smeared several times. Shadow flipped the page and dropped it when he saw a strange creature's hand in there. Dark screamed. Shadow slammed the book shut and flung it into Vaati's room, swinging the door shut.

"Goddesses! What the heck was that?" Dark said, shaking all over. Shadow gulped.

"I have no idea, but I think he was expecting trespassers." Dark stopped.

"Man was he prepared." Shadow trailed. "But he definitely can't do anything about that." He had turned towards the computer where a flash drive was plugged in. "That yours?"

"Nope." Dark said, glancing at the door and then back at Shadow. He suddenly realized what he was doing. "Shadow don't!" He squealed, "there has to be something horrible on that!"

"Of course not! Why would you download a virus and put it on a flash drive?" Shadow yelled, "there's nothing wrong." But before he got even close, they heard the door click. Quickly, the darted to the table and acted as if they were chatting about some flash drive Dark owned. Vaati strolled in. He eyed them both curiously. He frowned.

"What has you looking so pale?" Vaati asked.

"Watched a 'scary' video, why?" Shadow remarked, eyeing Dark's pale face.

"Really..." Vaati said, watching them out of the corner of his eye. "I could hear you two idiots from the stairs. I know what you were doing." He faced them, his face pale, but his cheeks flushed. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" Dark asked, backing up.

"I know you had it 'Mr. Shades'," Vaati hissed menacingly.

Shadow gulped. "Hey, listen man," he replied, backing up, "I put it back. Alright! You know we were reading it, and we put it back! Gee! But I'm curious...you didn't put a dead fairy in that book...did you?"

"A what-those cursed things? Heck no! They don't even _belong _anywhere near my precious things." Vaati muttered, walking over to the computer and pulling out the thumb drive. He grabbed his key card and was about to walk out when he was stopped by Dark.

"Where are you going?"

"To my natural habitat." Vaati hissed, walking off.

"N-natural habitat?" Dark questioned, turning towards Shadow in confusion and horror.

There was only one place Dark was thinking of...

* * *

**Well, after a while, I'll say I've finally picked up where I dropped everyone...sorry about this, I really apologize for leaving you all. Anyways, can anyone guess where Vaati's 'natural habitat' on the campus could be? I bet someone knows...**

**Anyways, I hope you can all review and I also hope I can continue too! ~Legendoffun~**


End file.
